ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Man
is the second episode of Surge 10. Sypnosis Surge is shown flying backwards being hit by a tree, then landing on another tree. Surge detransformed. He laid there and was almost unconscious. The shadow moved up closer with his red eyes. Suddenly, the shadows shifted and moved in front of him as he walked. His body looked totally black. Surge fought to get the tree off him, but the shadow man held him down. (Shadow Man): So this pitiful human got the Omnitrix? (Surge): And? Surge struggled. (Shadow Man): I will be forced to take it from you! (Surge): But it's stuck on here (Shadow Man): Exactly There was a slightly visable mischevous smile and Surge looked terrified. (Shadow Man): Time to die, child! The Shadow Man lunged forward and tried to grab Surge, but accidently only broke the tree. Surge jumped from the cut tree and landed in an awesome movie spy like pose. The Shadow Man lunged again. Surge quickly slapped the Omnitrix. His head slowly lost hair and his skin started turning grey. His arms turned curvy and his feet turned flat. He grew a design on his body and made an awesome pose by pulling back his arms alittle. (Surge): REMODEL! Quickly, Surge's body changed to make a giant hole that the shadow man flew through. The Shadow Man shot an blast of darkness, then Surge's body turned into a liquid state, let it pass, then returned to his solid form. Another shot and Surge evaded it. Surge ran off deeper into the woods and kept running. The Shadow Man was flying almost right on his back. Surge made his hands bigger and slapped the Shadow Man. The Shadow Man fell back, but didn't lose Surge. Surge saw a river and dived for it. He slipped into the river and quickly began changing. Gills grew around his head/neck area. His fingers and toes became webbed and he grew a small piece of what looked like a kelp loincloth. Surge began to swim and the kelp unfolded down his legs, forming a tail like object. He swam and swam and felt The Shadow Man above him, but for some reason, he wasn't coming in the water. Surge felt scales start popping out around his body. He kept swimming, feeling free as a bird. Surge jumped out of the water quickly, hoping to sneak attack The Shadow Man who wasn't there anymore. The scales and fish features disappeared. Something tackled him. He tumbled down and soon saw it was a bot. It looked like a black Chronian. It held up a missle launched to his face. (Bot): Prepate to die, Aidan Murphy Surge smirked and made his hand grow, then punched the bot. He went into hand-to-hand combat with it an swiped it down. The bot sparked and exploded. About nine more bots appeared. Surge ran and ran and turned around to attack after a few minutes, but his watch timed out. (Surge): OF COURSE! He kept running and finally made it out of the woods. Surge jumped and was in a construction site. (Surge): Perfect Surge ran and jumped behind a forklift. The bots walked by and he snuck to a jackhammer. He started it up and threw it at the bots. It knocked out two, causing them to barrel forward and hit a wrecking ball which took out another two bots. Surge quickly made his way to the cement mixer machine and tackled another two bots into it. He jumped into the front and started the spinning. For the second to last, he smacked it with a shovel. The last one had disappeared. Surge knew this was going to be a trick of some sort so he started climbing the building base. Soon, he made it to an elevator where he got in vigorously and was sweating. He went up and there was a snapping noise. Suddenly, the elevator started falling. Surge, shocked, jumped out and onto another metal bar. He was two floors away from the top. He climbed up one more and saw something flying around him. Surge jumped to the last bar. He saw the last bot appear and it was much more high-tech and it was taller than the others. Surge backed up while the bot had his gun up to Surge. Surge slowly made his way back and he felt his foot go over the edge. He lost his balance for a second, then quickly regained it. (Surge): I'm not scared of you, I'll take you on! (Bot): Hahaha, you humans and your bravery, just like what your uncle said before he was exterminated (Surge): My uncle? (Bot): Oh never heard the story have you? My master, Zamrot, had him taken care of The bot had a smile. Surge picked up a brick and slammed it on the bot. (Bot): Oh you think that'll make a difference? The Omnitrix blinked. (Surge): No, but this will! Surge slapped the omnitrix. Surge shrunk and grew a tail. His ears grew out and so did his hair. In mid-transformation he shouted. (Surge): I THINK I'M GOING THROUGH PUBERTY! Then his transformation finished. He was a lemur like alien. (Surge); DREAMUR! Surge walked across the air like it was a walkway. (Surge): COME AT ME BRO! The bot charged at him, then fell fifty feet. (Surge): You would think artificial intelliegence would be smarter than that Surge "airwalked" all the way back home, just in time for sunrise Plot Surge faces Zamrot and his annoying robot minions. Characters *Surge Villains *Zamrot *Zamrot's Robots Aliens Used *Remodel *Dreamur Category:Episodes Category:Surge 10 Category:Ffijy8ort